Traditional vehicles having an internal combustion engine include a transmission having a transmission park system. The transmission park system typically includes a park pawl that mechanically engages a park gear that is splined to an output shaft of the transmission. The park pawl engages the park gear to prevent rotation of the output shaft, thereby preventing rotation of the drive wheels coupled to the transmission. The transmission park system may be mechanically actuated by moving a lever into a park position. Alternatively, if the vehicle is equipped with an electronic transmission range select system, wherein the transmission is actuated by electronic control signals instead of mechanical linkages, the transmission park system may be actuated by engaging an electronic button or rotary dial. Engaging or actuating the transmission park system when the vehicle is moving, particularly at higher speeds, may damage the transmission park system. A transmission control unit of a vehicle equipped with the electronic transmission range select system, typically prevents actuation of the transmission park system when the vehicle is traveling at a speed greater than a maximum allowable actuation speed.